Lily Adventures
by Cheetahlily
Summary: Is about a cat who has alot of bullies and runs into them


It was a beautiful day and Lilly was still wondering what to do then an idea popped into her head, why doesn't she go on an adventure. She started her adventure wondering where she should travel to. She saw a huge rock ledge far away and started her journey over to that rock ledge.

While walking she heard a rustling behind her. She turned her head to see who it was and saw a lot of teenager cheetahs walking over to her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, a cheetah cub running away from home?" sneered the leader of the teenager cheetahs. "No, I am going on an adventure" snarled Lilly. "Snag, we got ourselves a feisty one" snickered one of the cheetahs. "I believe we do, Snap" snickered Snag. Lilly felt something burn inside of her and reached for it, and when she did she saw her claws grow longer, wings coming out of her sides, her fangs grow a little longer, and her fur turns to fire. Snag's eyes widened in surprise. "Well looked like we have a cheetah cub with powers?" asked Snap in confusion. _**Let's have some fun**_ thought Lilly. She swipes a paw with claws unsheathed at Snag, but he just bites down hard on her paw, lilly yowls in pain as Snags fangs crunched through her bone. Lilly leaps at Snap but Snap ducks underneath her, and while going underneath her stomach, he scratches her stomach. Snap picks her up by the scruff then throws her across the ground. Lilly gets back up as Snag leaps at her, but she dodges and when she did, Snag swipes a paw at her face, making her unbalanced. She starts flying upwards when Snag and Snap leaps at her, bringing her to the ground then pinning her there.

* * *

"Claw go bring the cage" ordered Snag. Lilly breaks free, as Claw went to bring the cage, Lilly starts flying upwards, when she sees Claw come back with a cage that has a chain attached to it to throw onto her, then it automatically reels her into the cage. Her eyes widen with fear at that idea. So she starts flying away, but a chain gets thrown onto her hind legs and wings and she gets reeled into the cage where the teenage cheetahs try to put a muzzle on her made out of chains so she just snaps at them, but they put it on her anyway. "Come on, let's bring her to our base" meowed Snag. So they brought her to their base and threw her into a cage then chained her hindlegs to the wall. "Let's teach her a lesson" meowed Claw. "GO AWAY" she snarled at Claw. Claw smirked "No way, sweetheart" he meowed sweetly. Lilly narrowed her eyes _**is he flirting with me?**_ She snarls at Claw. She starts pawing at the muzzle trying to get it off. She sees the other cheetahs watching with their whiskers twitching in amusement. "Have you turned into a tame kitty?" asked Claw his eyes glinting in amusement. "No" she snarled. "Whoa calm down kitty" meowed Claw. "My name is not kitty, my name is Lilly" hissed Lilly. Claw steps into her cage and twines his tail with hers, but she just flicks her tail in his face. "Okay, I guess I would have to leave you alone for a while" sighed Claw padding out of her cage and takes off her muzzle before he left. Lilly looked around and sees another cheetah chained up beside her. She just noticed that her paw was still hurting and yowled in pain. When she yowled in pain, Claw came bounding over with cobwebs and a stick and pads into her cage, and Lilly flattens her ears and pressed herself against the wall but Claw kept on walking over to her. Lilly saw that her paw was a little twisted.

* * *

"Lie down," ordered Claw. So Lilly obeys and lies down on her nest. Claw gently places his paw on Lilly's broken paw and press down on the bump on Lilly's paw until he heard a crack. Then, he places the stick on Lilly's paw and wraps the stick with comfrey, then cobweb, and then bindweed. "There, how is that?" asks Claw. "It barely hurts" lies Lilly because it still hurts a lot. Claw pads out of Lilly's cage and throws a piece of meat in her cage. Lilly devours the meat in neat famished bites. "Hey do you want to get of this place" asked the cheetah next to her. "What is your name?" asks Lilly. "My name is Strike, so do you or don't you want to get of this place?" asks Strike. "I do" meows Lilly. Lilly makes her claws longer and starts to claw at the chains, making them break. She then uses her long claws to open her cage and Strike's cage. "Let's go before they notice that we are out of our cages" whispered Lilly, bounding to the entrance. "Hey, they are out **!** " she hears a growl behind her and looks behind her to see that it is Snap.

* * *

She leaps out the entrance, "Come on climb onto my back" ordered Lilly. So Strike climbs onto her back, and Lilly flies up into the sky far away from the bullies' base. Lilly found a hidden meadow and lands in it. "This should be a good place to live in" meows Lilly landing in the meadow. "Yeah" agreed Strike. "Do want to be able to defeat your bullies to make them not hurt you ever again?" asks Strike. "Of course" hissed Lilly. "Okay, then let's start training" suggested Strike. By the time that they were done training the sun goes down, Lilly feels like she is ready to take on her bullies. "Let's have some sleep, then tomorrow you are ready to take on your bullies" meowed Strike. So Lilly and Strike went to sleep. The sun was rising and Lilly woke up and stretched. Lilly remembered that today was the day. Lilly looks at her splint and takes it off her leg. She pads toward where her bullies live. "Hey, Lilly is back" she heard one of the cats meow when she was at their base. Snap and Snag pads out. "Ready for us to win again" taunted Snap. "No, I will be the one who is going to win" snarled Lilly. "We will see about that" meowed Snap. Snap leaps at Lilly. Lilly dodges, but Snap swipes a paw at Lilly's face. So instinctively Lilly bites down on his paw. Snap yowls in pain. Lilly transforms into her fire form. Lilly leaps at Snap and starts clawing at his stomach then leaped off. "Okay, we underestimated you" meowed Snap pulling himself off the ground. She went back to her normal form. "Would you like to be friends?" asked Claw. "Sure," Lilly replied.


End file.
